


A Good Suit

by Portals_To_A_New_World



Series: Everybody Loves: [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mentions of being tied up, shameless filth, this is just a manifestation of my suit kink tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portals_To_A_New_World/pseuds/Portals_To_A_New_World
Summary: I have to give a massive massive shoutout to @bakerstreethound on tumblr for the idea: {So have a later night party at the enterprise (can be for Kirk’s birthday, but let’s say you and Kirk are on bad terms so you don’t go to the party) you stay in your room tussling with your body pillow to make up for Bones absence. You wake up to find him sitting on your bed wearing the suit he went to Kirk’s party in.}





	A Good Suit

_Are you sure you won’t come with me tonight? -L_

_Not unless he apologizes. -Y/n_

_This feud is getting ridiculous. -L_

_He tried to fight my best friend’s boyfriend, Len. I’m not gonna just let that slide. -Y/n_

_And he’s refusing to apologize for “nothing.” Y’all both need to grow up. -L_

_I will when he does. -Y/n_

_You’re a mess, you know that? -L_

_Yeah, but you love it. I’d say see you tonight, but god only knows how long a Kirk party will last, so see ya when I see ya. -Y/n_

You set down your PADD with a sigh. It was shaping up to be yet another lonely night in your quarters. You could just swallow your pride and go to the party; you’d even had a dress picked out knowing Leonard’s face would be priceless when he saw you in it. But that was before James T Dumbass decided he was gonna get drunk and pick a fight with your best friend’s boyfriend in an attempt to win her favor. Obviously, he didn’t do much damage to the other guy, but his refusal to apologize and insistence that it wasn’t a big deal meant that the two of you had been at each other’s throats for nearly two weeks. You let out a frustrated groan and resigned yourself to a night of cuddling the body pillow you’d gotten for the fairly frequent instances that Leonard was stuck working overnight in the Medbay. In all honesty, even if Kirk hadn’t acted stupidly, you still wouldn’t have gone; double shifts in the lab had you completely exhausted. You’d barely had the energy to strip out of your uniform dress and crawl into bed, let alone get dressed up and mingle for a party. You were kind of disappointed though, the thought of Leonard in a suit was enough to make you weak in the knees. _Ah well. Maybe Christine will take some photos for me _You thought as you drifted off to sleep. 

====================================================================================================

‘_Leo,’ Your moans echoed around the room, desperation dripping from them. Your pleading had no effect on the man himself, his exploration of your body never ceasing and never getting any nearer to where you wanted him. _

_‘What did you say again about these hands?’ He murmured darkly in your ear, breath hot against the sensitive skin there. _

_‘I said they weren’t legendary, that it was just all talk,’ You were struggling against your restraints, trying for any sort of friction. ‘Please-’ _

_‘You still think so?’_

_‘No! God, no Leonard your hands are perfect, and I want them inside me please Leo,’_

_“Y/n. C’mon beautiful, open those pretty eyes for me,"_ Your eyes blinked open, blearily trying to focus on the shape sitting on the edge of your bed. “There she is,” Leonard’s face came into focus, a gentle grin gracing his lips. “Any particular reason you’re clinging to that pillow like it’s a lifeline?” You reached up to rub the sleep out of your eyes.

“It’s my Leonard’s-busy pillow,” Your brain had just caught up and realized the man in front of you was, in fact, wearing a suit, and decided it was going on vacation for a while.

“Something wrong?” You shook your head, moving forward to run your fingers through his hair.

“You look good, Leo,” His lips turned up into a cocky smirk, and he raised an eyebrow as his hand landed on your bare waist. 

“Do I not usually?” At your eyeroll, his smirk turned into a full-fledged grin, and he pulled you in for a kiss.

“I wonder how Jim would feel if he knew I get to unwrap the best gift tonight,” Leonard pulled back from your lips in confusion. It was a testament to how used to him you’d gotten that he only needed to raise an eyebrow in question for you to know what he was asking. “Y’know,” You fiddled with his tie before using it to pull him close. “Cause a good suit’s like pretty gift wrapping. It looks great while it’s on, but the fun part is tearing it off,” You barely finished the sentence before his lips were crashing into yours, the hunger of the kiss sending heat flaring to your core. You shoved your hands beneath the jacket, dragging your nails over the fabric of his shirt as his own landed on your back to pull you even closer to him. Each movement of his lips against yours was like a breath of fresh air, drawing you in and claiming you for his own. You worked your hands up to his shoulders, pushing against the fabric for him to shrug out of it, a silent request he happily obliged. He groaned deep when you tugged on his tie roughly. 

“You keep that up, and I’ll tear the damn thing off for you,” He growled, reaching up to loosen the tie before tossing it to the side. Images of Leonard tied to his headboard with the tie flashed through your mind, sending a shudder down your spine. _Next time, maybe _Your hands found the buttons on his shirt as your lips reconnected, trying not to yank them open. Three buttons in and his hands found yours and tore through the rest of the buttons with ease. “Told ya,” Leonard’s smug grin quickly faltered as you palmed him through his trousers. 

“You’re not done yet, McCoy. Put your hands behind your head and don’t move them till I tell you to. Understand?” His eyes darkened even more before he complied.

“Yes, ma’am,” Your fingers began working slowly on the fastening of his trousers as you kissed your way down his chest.

“Good boy,” You purred, slowly tugging his pants and boxers down. He groaned and bit his lip as you leaned forward to drag your tongue along his length before taking him deep into your mouth. He wasn’t exceptionally large, a fact for which you were grateful as you swallowed around him before pulling back and beginning a steady rhythm. Looking up at him through your eyelashes, you could see Leonard’s fingers knotted together at the back of his head, muscles tense as he fought the urge to drop his hands. You locked eyes with him, moaning around his length as his face contorted in pleasure. Every gasp and moan that escaped him spurred you on, and you were tempted to suck him dry, but the knot growing in your lower abdomen had reached a point that it couldn’t be ignored any longer. You pulled back quickly, earning a disgruntled whine.

“Please, darlin’, I need you,” His eyes were wild with lust, chest heaving as he gasped for air. A nod from you was all it took before his hands were lifting you up and he was inside of you before your back could hit the bed. His submissive side was long gone as he pounded you through the mattress, arms pinned above your head. “Look at ya, being so good for me,” Each word was punctuated with a thrust until you were begging for more.

“Fuck, Leo, please I-” Every nerve ending in your body was on fire as his lips found your neck and left more marks than you could cover up the next day. You were teetering on the edge of oblivion as he adjusted his angle to brush his cock head against your g-spot with every stroke. “God, Len I’m so close please-” His fingers found your clit, drawing a scream of his name as you came; one Leonard echoed as you clenched around him, dragging him over the edge with you. He continued to thrust lazily, prolonging both of your orgasms till you nearly shoved him away at the overstimulation. After you both finally came down and cleaned up, you wrapped your arms around him. “You realize I’m never gonna be able to be around you when you’re wearing a suit now without jumping you, right?” His lips turned upwards into a smirk.

“So, what I’m hearing is ‘Find every excuse to wear a suit’” He just laughed and placed a kiss on your temple when you smacked his chest playfully. 

“Keep it up, Doctor McCoy. You’ll find yourself tied to that bed with your own damn tie,”

“Is that supposed to be a threat, future-Lieutenant McCoy?”

“It’s a promise,”


End file.
